


sunday mornings with you

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i tried my best lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: A glimpse of how Sunday mornings are for Minho and Jisung.





	sunday mornings with you

Sunday morning, in a cosy apartment somewhere in Seoul, the weather slightly chilly, transitioning from Autumn to Winter. Most people would be sleeping in till late, taking advantage of the last day of the week before a new week starts afresh. 

Not for a certain brunette, who's always up early even on the weekends. Always more of a morning person compared to his significant other who's a night person. The latter who's still asleep at 11am, light snores faintly filling up the silence in the apartment. 

The brunette had woken up earlier, tucking in his beloved back under layers of soft fluffy blankets. Placing a light peck on the forehead that was peeking out from the blankets, receiving a soft hum from the one under the blankets in response, before hiding further into the sheets. The pair always chose not to turn on the heater unless the weather is too extreme for them to handle. They'd prefer to cuddle to keep each other warm and cover themselves in multiple layers of blankets to sleep during colder seasons. 

Taking a sip of his coffee, the heat from it causing his glasses to fog up a little. He blinks his eyes as the fog blurs his vision as he tries to read the newspaper in front of him. Thinking it'll disappear the quicker he blinks, which of course isn't the case. He takes off his glasses, staring at it, waiting. Waiting a few seconds for the fog to clear off before pushing it back onto his nose bridge. 

Thinking what to cook for lunch, he decided on breakfast food. Nothing can go wrong with breakfast food for any meal of the day to be honest, so why not. He puts on his fuzzy house slippers before getting up to the kitchen to start preparing lunch.

Fresh coffee was brewing, tables set for two — he'll probably have to wake the other up when he's done, he finishes up the bacon and eggs and plates them. All that's left to cook are the pancakes. 

He poured the batter into the pan, slightly sizzling while it cooks on one side. His right hand placed on his waist while the other hand holding a red spatula was lifting the sides of the now cooking pancake to check it every once in awhile. 

He thinks he hears the bedroom door creak open, and it did. Familiar padded footsteps make their way to the kitchen. Ah, sleepyhead is awake, he muses to himself, not bothering to turn around while a smile makes it way up his face. Waiting and preparing himself for the other to finally reach him. 

Before he knows it, a body collides with his and there's a fluff of hair near his cheek, a chin pressing down his left shoulder, hands making their way around his torso, hugging him from behind. Warmth emitting from the body hugging his from behind. 

“..Minhoo hyunggg”, Jisung's voice raspy from just waking up, making Minho chuckle despite hearing it so very often. Jisung's morning voice still affects Minho even after being together for a few years now. Will he ever _not_ be affected? He knows the younger isn't fully awake yet and decides to play with him a little.

Minho replies with an “Eung?”, his free hand patting the clasped hands that now rested on his tummy area. He flips the pancake on the pan one last time before placing it on the plate at the side and turning off the stove. 

Before turning around he thinks Jisung probably fell asleep again on his shoulder. The younger had been silent since he replied, just hugging the older from behind enjoying the comfortable warmth. They were both almost the same heights, Minho just slightly taller by a few centimetres. 

“Hey Sungie baby, are you awake?”, poking Jisung’s cheeks that were cold against his own neck. 

“Mhmm Sungie is hungryy”, Jisung mumbled like a kid.

Minho untangled himself from Jisung’s embrace, earning a whine from the younger before turning around. Facing Jisung now he cupped his cheeks so that Jisung now looked up into his eyes. 

Jisung's eyelids fluttered open and he looked up into the other’s eyes, sleepiness still evident. “Hyung your hands are keeping my cheeks warm hehe”, he giggled, content with the warmth surrounding him. Not forgetting to bring his arms back up to hug Minho closer. 

Smiling up at Minho with a cheeky sleepy grin he asked, “Can I get a good morning kiss?”

Minho nodded and hummed in reply before placing a kiss on the Jisung's forehead, nose and cheeks. Pulling back, he noticed Jisung’s eyes were closed, lips slightly sticking out, as if silently waiting for a kiss. So he decided to just wait, to tease Jisung a little by not giving him any. 

After a few seconds of silence, Jisung cracked his eyes open, putting on his pout that Minho can't resist. Minho just smiled at him, acting as if he has no clue about anything. Head tilted a little, trying to look as innocent as possible. 

“No kiss here..?” pointing towards his lips, his cheeks puffed up in response to not getting what he's used to get without asking for it. 

Minho shook his head, “Smelly morning breath baby, you just woke up” and faked a disgusted face. 

An offended look from Jisung was what he got in response, mouth hanging open with an ''o’. Jisung looked like a little kid who got his toys taken away from him and ready to start whining to get it back. Instead, he closed his mouth and frowned.

“B-but-”, he wanted to protest but before he could continue, he felt Minho's lips pecking his. “I was just playing with you, you're so adorable. I love you.”, Minho’s smile was soft, with love and care evident in his eyes as he looked at the one he loves so much. 

Jisung returned the kiss, whispering an “I love you too, hyung”, which was loud enough for both of them to hear in the comfort of silence surrounding them.

“Hurry up and wash up, then we can have lunch. Or breakfast, for you haha”, Minho patted Jisung's back ushering him out of the kitchen, the latter's ears perking up at the sound of food. 

While making his way out of the kitchen to the bathroom Jisung reminded Minho to make his favourite, “Please cook those tiny bite size pancakes for me!” “Anything for you Sungie, now go go~”

Later when Jisung comes back to dining table, all washed up, in Minho’s grey hoodie looking a little too big on him, Minho can only silently thank god for having Jisung in his life and how grateful he is. To have someone who he loves and cherish so much to this day, for more years to come and forever. 

Jisung is always appreciative of what the older provides for him and gives him, especially care and unconditional love. They share quality time during their meal, conversations and light banters. Helping each other out to clean up after, in the kitchen - stealing kisses and sharing loving glances every now and then. 

Their Sunday mornings always begin after noon but there's nothing they'd change it for. Both loving their Sunday mornings together the most. And each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~ ♥


End file.
